


Consent is Sexy

by sageclover61



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Consent is Sexy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, consent kink, mutually understandable yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Consent is sexy. An uncoerced, mutually understandable yes, which is not the absence of a no? That's consent. consent has power.But mostly, some PWP in which Gabriel and Sam have some nice sexy times that are safe, sane, and consensual.





	Consent is Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn. Please read the tags.
> 
> This is the free-space square of my gabriel bingo card.

“Sam, what’s your safeword?” Gabriel asked. Sam was lying naked on the bed, and he was poised above him, also naked.

Sam’s breath stuttered for a moment before he answered, “Clowns, Sir.”

“It’s important that you use it if you need to. Okay?"

Sam nodded.

"Vocal, please, Sam. I want to hear your yes, and please, and more. Or your safeword, if this gets to be too much. It's okay if you're not ready. You've been through a lot."

Sam took a deep breath. "Yes, Sir." The word came out shakily, and he took another deep breath. “Please, Sir. I'm ready."

Gabriel considered Sam carefully, then nodded. "Yes, I think you are." He leaned forward. "May I kiss you?"

"Please," Sam answered. His cock twitched as Gabriel kissed him on the lips.

Sam moaned into the kiss and could feel Gabriel feeling his erection, but his mate didn't touch him yet.

Eventually the kiss ended, leaving Sam gasping for breath and rolling his hips for more.

"May I touch you, Sam? May I bite that which belongs to me?"

"Yes!" Sam howled. "Yours, all yours."

Gabriel didn't kiss Sam where Sam was expecting to be touched. He drew his fingers along Sam's sides, pads dancing on his ribs. He pressed warm lips to Sam's Adam's apple and the nape of his neck. He lapped and bit and kissed along the line of Sam's sternum.

"So beautiful for me," Gabriel whispered against Sam's naval. "So responsive."

"Please, more," Sam moaned.

"Yes?" Gabriel asked, flicking Sam's throbbing erection with a finger.

"Yes!" Sam screamed.

He took Sam all the way into his mouth, a feat accomplished only by the archangel's non-existent gag reflex.  _ "Do you want this?"  _ He asked Sam mentally.

"More, please," Sam repeated, so hoarse whisper as his hips thrust instinctively into the warmth and tightness of Gabriel's throat.

Gabriel had no gag reflex and didn't need to breathe. He could have held Sam's erection on his mouth forever if he so desired.

_ "Can you handle more?" _

"Please!"

Gabriel reached down to play with the glass plug keeping Sam stretched and ready after their earlier session. He shifted it to apply just a little bit of pressure Sam's prostate.

Sam screamed in pleasure and precum dripped down Gabriel's throat.

_ "Did you like that?" _

_ "Gabriel, yes,"  _ Sam prayed.  _ "More, please,"  _ he begged.

Gabriel swallowed around Sam’s cock, smirking as it left Sam writhing and gasping. He could have brought Sam to completion in moments, but he didn’t. He relaxed his throat and waited a moment as he decided exactly what he wanted to do with the plug.

He could fuck Sam with the plug, or remove it and finger fuck him. Sam was probably still stretched enough for him to fuck with little extra preparation other than more lubricant, but he already knew that wasn't what he wanted to do.

Sam  _ had  _ been wearing the plug for awhile, so he should make sure Sam wasn't overstimulated. But to play with the plug, or to use his fingers.

It was a beautiful glass plug. Enochian sigils spelled it entirely unbreakable, and inscribed in delicate print on the flared end, "Property of Gabriel."

Sam belonged to  _ him _ . Michael and Lucifer had been mistaken in their belief that Sam was their plaything, and so they were in the cage and Sam was free. Here, in Gabriel's bed.

He wrapped his fingers around the visible part of the plug keeping Sam stretched and open for him and took his mouth away from Sam's erection. "This. May I play with it?"

Sam whined as Gabriel adjusted the plug. It was just the slightest bit of motion and could almost be mistaken as nothing more than an accidental touch, except Gabriel did nothing without forethought and intention.

More than anything, it was a reminder. He was Gabriel's. His mate, his property. This was a game. A very powerful and fun game, but a game nonetheless. And Sam would never say no.

Sam wiggled, allowing Gabriel the pleasure of watching the plug shift and tease. "I think that might all belong to you," he said, hoarse and sly and beautiful. "So you don't really need my permission. But you have it anyway. My uncoerced consent to do whatever the fuck you want to me.  _ Yes, please. _ "

Gabriel smirked. "Should I tattoo that to your ass? Right next to 'Property of Gabriel'?" He didn't allow Sam the opportunity to answer because he edged the plug a few centimeters out of Sam's ass before slamming it against his prostate. 

The scream of answering pleasure was divine.

He bent his head down, nibbling at Sam's balls and the base of his cock as he gently teased Sam with the plug. "Your orgasm belongs to me," he said. "And I think you should cum on my cock. If I may fuck you?

" _ Please _ , Gabriel," Sam begged. It was unclear whether he was begging to be fucked or begging to orgasm, but his throbbing erection wept with his need.

"Your word, please," Gabriel insisted, scraping the plug back across Sam's prostate.

"Just fuck me!" Sam shouted.

Gabriel grinned, and removed the plug in a single motion. He flipped Sam over onto his belly, his hips on a pillow so there could be no friction between Sam's erection and the bed.

"You can orgasm whenever you're ready, but no touching. You do this on my cock or not at all."

With that, Gabriel thrust all the way into Sam's warm, wet heat, and slammed against his prostate. He only waited a moment for Sam to adjust before fucking him harder.

Sam screamed in pleasure, nearly incoherent, hips moving to meet Gabriel thrust for thrust. 

It took Sam an embarrassingly short amount of time to reach completion, overstimulated and begging for release. His muscles clenched around Gabriel's erection, drawing the archangel to his own orgasm. 

Gabriel kissed the back of Sam’s neck and carefully pulled out. “I love you, Sweetheart. Do you think you’re up for a bath now?”]

Sam rolled over, reaching for Gabriel as he mumbled his displeasure at the thought of moving.

Gabriel gave his mate a long warm bath, during which Sam fell asleep. It was some time later that the human woke up, wrapped in his lover’s embrace. He hummed happily, giving his mind a moment to catch up to awareness.

“Did you mean it?” he asked suddenly.

“Hmm?” Gabriel thought he might know what Sam was referring to, but his hunter was more often than not drawn to the smallest details so he could be mistaken.

“Would you really tattoo my ass with ‘ _ Please, more,  _ and ‘Property of Gabriel’?”

“I could. Do you want me to? Would you get off on the knowledge that anyone who saw that tramp stamp would know you’re all mine?”

Sam pressed his head against Gabriel’s chest. He was sated and sleepy. “No one else would ever see it. Only you.” He yawned.

“You can go back to sleep, Sam. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Better not,” Sam whispered, already letting sleep take him away. There would be all the time for more talk later. For now, he could just relax and let Gabriel take care of him.

  
  



End file.
